


"Thank you."

by bleedingmigraine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Dead, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader is a Knight of Ren, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: Spoilers for Rise Of Skywalker.She helped save him, all she could do was thank her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Rey/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Rise of Skywalker.

It was a standoff - the last remaining Knight of Ren against the man who use to be Kylo Ren. the cerulean glow of the lightsaber burning. The two kept circling each other for what seemed like ages for the female but in reality, it had only been seconds.    
  
“Why.” Was the only word that left her mouth, voice distorted from the mask that sat upon her face. The same mask that she wore to show her devotion, the devotion of the man before her. The man she-   
  
“Why!” She screamed. Launching towards him with the advanced electro staff, doing nothing but get split by the saber turning the weapon into nothing but broken metal. The knight didn't even get a chance to process the situation before she felt herself being slammed on the ground by an unknown force that was actually well to know.    
  
One moment she was staring at the ceiling, the next she was staring into a face. Visor meeting brown orbs.    
  
“Enough!” He yelled, “I don’t want to fight you!” He cried shaky hand stretched out to keep her body a safe distance away, trying so hard to ignore the gaping wound. “I don’t want to hurt you…” Dropping both his hand and her. He let the saber slip back into the safety of its hilt. He said he didn’t want to hurt her but they both know what was going to happen with the hole in her gut. Yet he still let her slip to the ground amongst her dead comrades.    
  
Silence is what filled the void between the two of them. Sweet silence. He knew he had to move on, he had to get to Rey before it was too late. But that would mean he had to leave her, how could he ever leave her.    
  
Even when Ben started walking towards her she didn’t lookup. The dirt-smeared visor was kept focused on the ground. He moved to crouch down almost missing her question, her voice has been so soft and filled with defeat.    
  
“Why Kylo, why?” She asked, turning the glaze of the empty helmet towards him. She was trying so hard, so hard to know why he left you. Sensing your thoughts he immediately grabbed her helmet pressing the buttons to undo the locks. He heard the hissing and felt her hair fall free before he threw it into the nearest wall.    
  
Finally, he got to look at her, look into the eyes he fell so in love with. “Why didn’t you take me with you?” She asked looking up at him, a glaze forming over those eyes.    
  
Trailing a hand down her face, he cupped her cheek letting tears fall into his open palms. He tried so hard to ignore his own, as he felt her slump into him. Her tears came harder followed by a sob but yet he still didn’t choose to answer. Her eyes slowly closing and her breathing becoming shallow.    
  


Slowly kissing her forehead he guided her body to lay down, ignoring his own tears as they dried on his face. “We’ll see each other again one day. I swear to you.” He said, her eyes finally closing.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she looked up into another pair of brown orbs, this pair so beautiful and pure. With her head lying in the lap of the scavenger, she brought her cold hand up to hold Rey’s cheek.   
  
“Are you the one who saved him?” She whispered, letting her hand drop to rest on the cold ground. Her eyes slowly slipping shut as the Jedi she laid on pushed strands of greasy hair out of the knight's face.    
  
“Yes,” Rei whispered. “Yes, I did.” She answered resting her forehead on the one which belongs to the women in her lap.   
  
“Thank you.” Whispered the knight, opening one last time to see the beautiful brown eyes of the Jedi she once despised.   
  
Thank you were the last words of the knight who had fallen in love with the man who was named Kylo Ren.    
  
Thank you were the last words of the knight who had been killed by the man who was named Ben Solo.   
  
Thank you were the last words of the knight who had rested on the lap of Jedi named Rey Skywalker, as her eyes closed for the final time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! This was another great end to my childhood. The first movie I ever saw in theaters was Star Wars Attack of the Clones. I'm pleased I was able to finish it off by watching Rise of Skywalker in theaters. 
> 
> Just know, my heart aches after this and I will now rely on the Mandalorian until the Obi-Wan series is released.


End file.
